


Go Back to Sleep

by GalaxyEnby



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Remy is sick and can't sleep, nonbinary remy, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyEnby/pseuds/GalaxyEnby





	Go Back to Sleep

It hadn’t been a good night for Remy. They had thought they would be fine, but then Emile was asleep and they weren’t.

So they left, sitting on the couch, watching cartoons but not really _watching_ them. More of a blank-eyed stare.

The opening notes of Steven Universe played quietly and it was their favorite episode but they just couldn’t focus on it, they were so tired, and why couldn’t they focus-

“Remy?”

Emile was wrapped in a blanket, standing next to the couch, and it was only then that Remy realized there were tears, and they wiped them away, their eyes stung, and all they wanted was sleep, that was _all_-

“Are you okay, darling?”

Remy stared at him uncomprehendingly. Okay? What even was okay anymore. Was it really a word? It sounded weird.

“Okay?” and they started to laugh because it was funny, how odd. A warm hand was placed on their forehead.

“Oh, sweetie, you’re burning up.”

And their laughter died down. “No, no, Emi, I’m okay just- please, go back to sleep.”

“You’re sick!” Emile called from the kitchen, rummaging around the cabinet that housed their medicine.

“I’m fine, Em.”

Emile, who had just walked back into the living room, fixed them with a look that said _‘if you don’t let me help you I swear on every cartoon out there-’_

“Fine. Do whatever.”

They laid on the couch, stretching out. Emile made them sit up and drink some water, take some medicine.

And then he was sitting next to them, putting their head on his lap, petting their hair gently.

They felt safe.

Their eyes closed.

.

.

.

Their eyes opened.

Small bits of light streamed through the gaps in the closed blinds. Emile was still sitting up, Remy’s head on his lap. The faint light illuminated him.

He looked like an angel.

He was Remy’s angel.

Their eyes closed again.

They were safe.


End file.
